


The Hot Job

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23





	The Hot Job

"The Hot Job"

"Damn it Hardison..." Eliot growled for the tenth time in under a minute. Hardison had been complaining about the heat for the past hour.

  
"I miss Lucille." Hardison continued to whine as he tugged at the collar of his shirt with one hand - the other continued to type furiously on his laptop. "At least she had air conditioning and way better seating." Hardison wiggled his but in his chair for emphasis. "I feel like I am swimming in my sweat right now. My shirt is soaked! Plus my orange sodas or hot, Eliot. HOT!"

  
"HARDISON!" Eliot's threat was evident in his glare and Hardison shut his mouth. Three more minutes went by - Hardison hacking, Eliot standing watch, and the heat rising in the small shed - before Hardison stood up. "Done." He sighed. He had been hacking into a new home security system which should have only taken him half an hour but thanks to the very distracting heat, it took a whole hour to crack it. The rest of the job was an easy smash and grab and that was up to Nate, Sophie, and Parker, so Hardison took out his ear bud and set it down on his laptop.

  
"Finally." Eliot grumbled as he walked over and sat down in Hardison's chair. He took his earpiece out too and set it next to Hardison's.

  
"Hey man why don't you try to hack into a new security system that you've never beaten before - one that requires your full concentration while you are in a thousand degree shed! This heat is distracting man! I hate it! I have no clue how you can just sit there all cool and calm like that. I'm burning up -" suddenly Eliot was out of the chair and had hardison pinned against the wall - his hands above his head. Eliot's hips kept Hardison from moving and his mouth was right next to Hardison's ear.

  
"Hardison if you don't shut up about this heat I will give you something to be hot about." Eliot growled low into Hardison's ear. Hardison could feel Eliot's breath ghost past his ear and every word made his breath catch in his throat.

  
His mouth hung open just a little and his eyes were rolled back into his head and then closed. He couldn't speak. Eliot waited for Hardison to say something and when he didn't Eliot pushed his hips against Hardison's a little more. Hardison couldn't help but moan at the friction that it created. He hated how easily Eliot was breaking him down. Turning him to mush.

  
And then as if he was reading Hardison's mind, Eliot laughed low in Hardison's ear, making Hardison's dick jump in his pants. Eliot rolled his hips one more time, earning himself a moan from Hardison, but before he could do anything else there was a knock on the shed door.

  
"It's time to go Hardison." Eliot drawled. He started to pull away before stopping. He quickly gave Hardison a kiss he would never forget and then added, "Until next time." Eliot then left without a backward glance at a very shaky legged, stunned, horny, and very very hot hacker.

~Fin~

 


End file.
